The instant invention relates generally to disinfecting and sanitizing systems and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for sterilizing and storing small articles which provides ultraviolet rays and ozone to sterilize the small articles in a sliding drawer.
There are available various conventional disinfecting and sanitizing systems which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.